


Shut The Door

by minaricano



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, THIS IS NOT ANGST I SWEAR, am i mimo-content deprived, but both of them are a little bit hard headed, just a bit, late appearance for tzuyu, maybe a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaricano/pseuds/minaricano
Summary: Momo took steps towards the exit while Mina watched her back disappear as the door shut closed.Deep down, they both knew they were just cowards who could not even end things properly.





	1. The Bluest Note

**Author's Note:**

> the Momo and Mina 'exes as roommates' alternate universe fic no one really asked for,
> 
>  
> 
> based on Lauv's I Met You When I Was 18 (the playlist)
> 
> equilibrium-tranquil on aff!

Chapter one : The Bluest Note

 

 

_(A prologue, a prelude, the start of everything)_

 

*

 

The bell rang. Her classmates roared in excitement as they stood up, walking back to their friends and went out the class. The teacher arranged her books on the side of the table then proceeded to turn her laptop off. Mina sat there on her place, her eyes were fixed on the door.

 

"What is with the long face, Miss Myoui?" Mrs. Kim suddenly was standing next to her table. She wasn't sure when did the woman get there.

 

Mina smiled, reassuring the Chemistry teacher that she was just feeling unwell. Knowing the Japanese for a long time since she was just a new student in the school years ago, the teacher didn't buy the lie.

 

"I know something is bothering you. I will be at my table if you need anything."

 

Mrs. Kim had always been her second mother. _You are my daughter's friend, that makes you my daughter too._ The woman told her that when Dahyun invited her to her house for the first time. The Kims lived in a mansion. Her husband worked as a top neurosurgeon in HK Specialist Hospital, located in the middle of the city and was one of the top performers in the medical field. Mina wondered why Mrs. Kim was still teaching despite her more than well off background.

 

Her head was in between her arms, facing down to the surface of the table as she closed her eyes, resting it for a bit until the break ended. Mina heard the footsteps coming into the room, yet ignored it because it was normal for the nerdiest guy in the batch to come into the class earlier than others.

 

"Babe?" Hearing the voice, Mina shot up immediately. "Sorry. I woke up late and had to rush to class for my presentation. That's why I didn't get to see you this morning."

 

Momo gave her a grin. She reached for the older's hand and held it tightly, as if something was about to break them apart.

 

"I thought something happened to you, and I didn't bring my phone to check on you up." Momo could feel her heart melt seeing the expression Mina had on her face. The younger showed the concerned expression, it was really evident that Momo started to feel guilt crawling up even more than before for worrying her girlfriend.

 

"What can I do to make it up?"

 

With that being said, there they were at the couch in Momo's living room. It was the end of February, where Spring came back on it's path and Cherry Blossom season will start to happen.

 

"We're going to do things like this after we are all graduated. Look at that." Momo pointed out at the woman who just walked into the restaurant.

 

Mina was brought back to the time when she was only sticking around Momo back then.

 

"Hey transferee, you have been roaming around here for a few times already." Momo's head peaked out from her classroom, smiling as soon as she saw Mina's shocked expression. She noticed that her face was confused too, then her eyes went to the black name tag.

 

The older noticed that she wasn't moving and stunned to her sudden appearance, "Myoui? You can't speak Korean?" She asked in Japanese instead.

 

Momo slid the door even wider, cocking her head to the class. "Come in, no one else is here."

 

They sat opposite of each other. Mina had her eyes on her own thighs, nervous due to the way Momo was staring at her.

 

"I transferred here after the summer break two years ago. Seeing you got me reminded of myself who ran around the corridor just because I could not find where the toilet was at." Momo chuckled, trying to reassure the girl that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about "This school is not like what you actually imagined. Everyone is nice here."

 

She noticed the shy smile on Mina's face. When Momo opened her mouth and was about to continue what she was saying, two almost identical figures came into the room.

 

"Dahyun! Mrs. Kim!" The older Japanese bowed, immediately making the newbie pay her respects to the teacher. Dahyun put the books and assignments of her mother's on the table and ran to Momo, with the older woman following behind.

 

"A new student?" Mrs. Kim asked in Japanese. Her daughter watched the conversation going on without fully understanding it but only through the gestures made between the three.

 

"Momo could be your guide for everything and Dahyun is always free to help you with your Korean, does that sound good?" Mina nodded, thanking both of them as Dahyun went out to get some canned coffees from the vending machine at the other block.

 

Mrs. Kim pulled a chair near them and sat down. "So Mina, who's going to send you to school starting from now on?"

 

Mina started to feel at ease with the two new people she just got to know, plus Dahyun who still had not came back from buying the drinks. "My dad, but I need to go back home alone with the bus since my parents can't fetch me up."

 

That was when Mina started going back home with Momo every day, that lead them from being just friends to lovers until Momo's senior year. No one knew they were together, except for Dahyun and Chaeyoung. However, the hardest part was when Dahyun freaked out when she barged into the room where Mina and Momo was almost, a little bit push from the back and they would be kissing already.

 

*

 

The driver slowed down the taxi and finally stopped by the road across the school. The Japanese passed him a few bucks, wishing him a good day ahead then got off the car.

 

It was a month away before the last day of school of the year. And the year coming next would be Momo's last year as a high schooler, to be continued with her college life she had always wanted to go through.

 

"Morning, Mrs. Lee." She greeted the cleaner who swept the dried fallen leaves in front of the school's gate.

 

The school was quiet, only a few students could be seen sitting either at the cafeteria or the library. And there she was, waiting for Mina at the furthest back of the quiet space in the library with an anticipating smile of seeing her lover.

 

Minutes of waiting, Mina really did arrive on time as she promised. She noticed an odd thing. Why wasn't Mina wearing her school uniform?

 

"Seems like you're skipping your extra class with Miss Yoon today? Are you not feeling well?" Momo was excited talking to her. She saw the expression of trouble that was evident on Mina's face.

 

The younger was asked why, since it was really rare and unusual of her to act like that yet Momo received nothing as answers. Mina was really avoiding the questions.

 

"Your time of the month comes in a week from now. Did you get it early?" She shook her head, finally looking at Momo in the eyes.

 

A thin, forced smile was plastered across her face.

 

"I'm leaving."

 

"Vacation to where?" Momo asked, not noticing the firm tone in Mina's voice.

 

"I'm transferring, migrating out from Korea, Momo."

 

"You're lying."

 

The giggles of the older didn't sound convincing, as if she was faking what she was feeling inside.

 

She felt a strong tug in herself, it was indescribable. Was she referring to leaving everything in the country or leaving as in she was breaking up with her?

 

"Long distance relationship works, Mina. Don't joke around like this." Momo gently pushed her away when she came close for a hug "It doesn't. So let's end this peacefully."

 

Momo laughed lowly. What kind of joke was that? Seeing the wistful smile on Mina's face, her heart almost, almost, moved to the point that she would just say that everything was fine and Mina should not feel sorry about it. But what kind of bullshit was that?

 

"Peacefully? Is this your definition of peacefully? God, how self centred are you, Mina?" She retorted. Her face said it all, anger and confusion of why this was happening.

 

"I loved you, I still do. This is the best for us." Mina tried convincing. The desperation in her voice didn't soothe Momo who fumed up in anger.

 

She grabbed her bag and took steps away from Mina, walking towards the back door of the library.

 

"Momo, please—" The attempt of the younger trying to stop her didn't work at all. Momo shoved her as she stumbled to the back.

 

"This is the best for you, not me. Certainly, you know nothing about how to settle things down without actually hurting me."

 

"We're both hurt here!" The girl raised her voice, denying her statement.

 

"Right, you're hurt too. That you won't see me going all crazy to make you stay for your own god damn entertainment. Get away out of my face, Myoui."

 

She turned the knob with a heavy heart, still hearing the sobs of her ex girlfriend coming from the back. Geez, how hard was it to actually walk out and shut the door?

 

Momo stomped her way out, finally. Then purposely slammed the door, the sound of it echoed through the whole corridor.

 

She left just like that, without looking back and knowing what state Mina was in. Not that she should actually take the initiative to fix things, it was not her fault at the first place.

 

 _Let it go and continue your freaking life, Hirai. Shit ain't stopping you here,_ she murmured.


	2. To Reforget

"Mini skirts are not allowed here and why is that stinky old man gawking to Hyunsoo's thighs?" Momo mumbled, hands crossed as she observed the head of discipline council who seemed like he was drooling and obviously enjoying the heavenly sight.

 

"Hyunsoo just wants to collect points. Just because she doesn't want to get bothered by the rules, you gotta do what you need to do to earn the loves." Jeongyeon slowly reached for Momo's last sushi roll "Nayeon has her drama rehearsal today. Come to the theatre after your dance theory quiz ends."

 

"When is the real performance?" She asked.

 

The Korean made a 'wait' sign and scrolled her messages to find the notice of the performance date, "Here," She showed Momo the pamphlet picture Nayeon sent her "On the day this year's orientation for freshmen."

 

Momo nodded. "The dance club prepared something too. I didn't count myself in."

 

"You are definitely not failing the quiz again, Mo."

 

*

 

As Momo sifted through the shelves, she remembered that Jeongyeon had invited her for dinner at one of the traditional Korean restaurants down the road of the university.

 

The Japanese made her way out the library, greeting a few seniors along when she walked through the corridor. She ended up in front of the vending machine, waiting for her hot chocolate that was filling up the cup.

 

Momo had never moved on, she refused to get into the acceptance phase. The more she waited, the more the feeling of hate grew inside of her. She really held it on for too long just to let it make her suffer.

 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon knew about what they had in the past, that was just because they saw the polaroid of the Japanese girls taken years back that slipped out from Momo's journal she used to write back in her high school days. Yet they never pressured and try to push her to move on, only encouraging her of forgetting it even though they both knew very well that this Hirai girl was stubborn.

 

"Why wait when you are not taking a revenge on her nor you are getting back together with her? Wasting your time has always been your hobby?" Nayeon frowned in her seat "As crazy this might sound and I know you are going to deny this, you really sound like you are still in love with her."

 

"I'm not, Nayeon. I swear I'm not."

 

That was how Momo replied to Nayeon a few years back when Jeongyeon and her were still freshmen. Merely a year after the incident, the day she did not want to remember at all. _But she did, until now._

 

She peered up to find where her friends were at in the restaurant. As expected from one of the best yet cheapest soft tofu stew and grilled pork strip place among students, the restaurant was full with people. Some were drinking even though it was just eight in the evening, some were having their dinner quietly and there were her _friends_ slash crackheads near the cashier. The sight of Jeongyeon throwing a peanut into Sana's waiting mouth was normal but a little bit embarrassing. Seemed like Jihyo was the exact representation of herself as the girl had her head down while shaking it in disappointment.

 

The minute she sat down, one of the owner's daughters brought her set of rice and two new plates of her favourite pork strips with a few of extra uncooked meat for them to grill.

 

"How was the test? I heard one of your classmate got dragged out because he tried to cheat." Momo giggled at the thought of what happened in class earlier. She waved her hand, denying the wrong fact Sana got from somewhere else.

 

"It was just Jongin having to do the quiz outside of the class because he pulled a small prank on her. You know how cranky Miss Cho Eunbin gets when she's under the weather." They all nodded in acknowledgment. No one, literally no one wants to get involved with the single early in her forties ex backup dancer of the old girl group S.E.S who became a dance theory teacher at their university now. Say hello to your own hell in the world if you ever get into one of her classes, thankfully for Momo since she was Miss Cho's favourite student.

 

"Right I forgot to tell you guys this. I overheard the conversation between the dean and Mr. Yoon, you know the one who settles who is rooming up with who alongside with a few other teachers." Momo's ears perked up at the name of the guy.

 

"So you are saying i'm getting a roommate? After months?"

 

"Momo is getting a roommate! Thank god." Nayeon sighed in relief. It had been a wreck after the dismissal of her old roommate because of the uncontrollable behaviour of hers, she had to spend the nights alone or pulling up to one of the girls' room just because boredom would kill her.

 

Jihyo sipped her drink, "I'm not sure about that, but they talked about how those with no roommates now will get a replacement for their old ones. Let's hope Momo's name is up on the list, alright?"

 

"Jihyo sure gets a lot of tea anywhere, anytime."

 

The girl clicked her tongue and nodded at the statement, agreeing that she was lucky to earn whatever information she could get unexpectedly as she was always there whenever anyone wanted to spill or discuss anything.

 

"It has been so long, since I have one though. Kind of miss the feeling of having someone else at that place too." Momo laughed, the others understood her situation. Her ex roommate was kicked out without any warning for her.

 

*

 

The first Monday in March, Momo walked into the class late. Despite having dance as her major, she chose philosophy as her extra subject, fortunately resulting her to share the same classes with Sana.

 

"Right, you were forced to send your knocked out dance mates yesterday." Sana giggled before passing her the workbook where she jotted notes down "Thank god we are just taking a few notes today."

 

Having Sana in her life was so much better, she thought. As clumsy (way too clumsy, Jeongyeon was once rushed to the hospital because she accidentally pushed her down the stairs and the poorly fated girl ended up a twisted ankle that took two weeks to heal) the girl might be, Sana made sure that Momo was kept up to date with the assignments given on classes she could not attend as some of her dance practices she should not, never should miss because of the strict instructors they hired for some top dancing academy and took care of her like how some sisters do, although they quarrel all the time but never really involved themselves in a fight.

 

Her phone buzzed. Sana looked at her to peek at the message quietly since the lecturer at the front was explaining the topic's summary and they surely did not want to spend their rest of the day helping Mrs. Eunyang sorting the papers if she found out.

 

"I'm getting a roommate! Finally, god." Momo whispered-yelled, obviously was happy with the text received. Feeling relieved, Sana gently slapped Momo's thigh repeatedly as she widely smiled, genuinely excited for her too.

 

"Wait, don't you have something on tonight with the dance club? Since the freshmen need to be split into clubs and all."

 

 _Shit_ , Momo froze.

 

"I will just leave my number at the fridge, so she could contact me if there is anything, I guess." She sulked, too excited to the thought of having a new housemate.

 

Later that evening, Momo received a text when she was on her way home.

 

**+82 XX XXXX XXXX**

 

_Hello, I'm your new roommate. Just letting you know that I've finished moving in. See you later, if this doesn't sound too weird :)_

 

A reply back was sent, saying that she was going to be there in a few. Before coming up, Momo swung by the convenience store down the road near her dorm to buy a few drinks, at least a gift for her new roommate since the souvenir shop had closed since it was already ten.

 

"You don't usually buy Arizona. What happened to your addicted ass to Bacchus?"

 

"Come on, Yunjin. You really think these are for me?"

 

The cashier girl laughed as she scanned the barcodes and slipped two candies on the table, "For free. Have fun with your new roommate, suck ass."

 

*

 

Momo stood in front of the door as she panicked, searching for her house keys in her pockets after rummaging the backpack. The last resort she could go to was to call the roommate she hadn't met yet.

 

The atmosphere was nerve wrecking. Who would not? She waited for the person on the line to pick the call up, each ring sounded so clear and blended perfectly well with her racing heartbeat.

 

" _Hello?_ "

 

Momo smiled hearing the soft voice. The girl seemed like she just woke up from sleep, it was near eleven anyway. "Did I wake you up? I'm your roommate."

 

The one on the line could be heard sitting up, from the sound of the sheet rustling and the heavy steps taken towards the door. It was sure that the girl tried to look who was in the living room and the sigh escaped her mouth showed that she found nothing, no one in the hall.

 

" _I thought you are home._ " The girl giggled before continuing " _Why did you call me?_ "

 

Momo laughed shyly, "I think I left my keys in there. Can you open the door?"

 

She was answered with a hurried yes and listened to the rushed steps of the girl running to let her into the house until the sound of the door could be heard unlocked.

 

As much as she did not want to believe it, the girl who was assigned to be her roommate was the last person she wanted to see before she dies. _That's why the voice sounded so familiar_ , she thought in her head as her smile became flat. To make sure, Momo looked at the screen of her phone before putting it back at her ear.

 

There was a pure, deafening silence just the same as how Mina and her were standing facing each other at the entrance. The younger ended the call and made a way for her to get inside, still looking down at the plain tiles. Momo walked into the kitchen to arrange the drinks she bought in the fridge. From her side glances, she could see Mina standing near the dining table.

 

"I did not expect you would be the one who," She opened the energy drink can and looked back at the girl "You know, to be my housemate or I can say, roommate."

 

Momo of course did not forget to emphasise the word roommate before gulping down her Bacchus. Not even bothered to offer her so-called-roommate any drink, she stood up from her crouching position and walked towards the bedroom she was supposed to share with Mina. The only think she could be thankful for was the fact that her bed space was at the upper level, she did not have to see Mina often that way.

 

The moment she had finished washing up, Momo emerged from the bathroom in her sleeping attire with a towel on her head. The girl on the lower bunk watched her climb up the spiral staircase in the dark, little did Mina know that Momo noticed the pair of eyes that landed on her even though she looked like she was intently scrolling through her messages.

 

When she jolted awake on the bed, the room was still dark. Reaching out for her phone on the nightstand, Momo checked the time and decided to get ready for the day although she had no morning classes.

 

 **[07:23 AM] Im Nayeon :** _you're saying that YOUR roommate is your ex? Myoui Mina?_

 

**[07:23 AM] Im Nayeon :** _i don't know what sin you committed in your past life but i guess this is why you should respect those who are older than you_

 

She waited for her toast to cool down before spreading the butter and jam on it. Momo snorted as she replied back to Nayeon.

 

 **[07:25 AM] Hirai Momo :** _I wonder too what sin I committed in my past life to have a shit head like you as a friend_

 

 **[07:26 AM] Hirai Momo :** _Just kidding, you know I love you the most <3 precious precious!!_

 

The door creaked open, she did not even bother to look back again. Instead, the older Japanese invited the other to sit at the dining table with her for breakfast.

 

"It's edible." That was the only thing said before Momo devoured her bread. Mina was seen to ponder and obviously was not listening to her. The older cleared her throat, successfully bringing the girl back to reality.

 

Momo was doing her dishes when she heard a faint call of her name from the girl behind her. Why would she bother to answer? She kept quiet, pretending that she heard nothing. Only the sound of water running down against the plates surrounded them.

 

"If you are uncomfortable, I can ask the—"

 

"And what is the reason you are giving if I agree to the idea of changing roommates after all?" Momo cut her off and turned the faucet off, turning back to finally look at her in the eyes. She could see Mina trying to let something out and again, she did not want to care about it at all.

 

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, "I would like you to pretend like you don't know me when we are in public."

 

Mina looked up slowly. Momo saw the slight glint of tears in her eyes. The girl averted her gaze to the floor again, fingers fidgeting as she had no idea what she should say to avoid the atmosphere from getting even more intense.

 

"We can't do that. Everyone will know that we are roommates." Mina sounded frail and she was sure the girl was just nervous or she knew that Momo was mad. Just when the older wanted to say something to reply, the tone of the bell rang.

 

The saviours of hers came. Nayeon and Jeongyeon waved at the camera in front of the door where Momo could see them through the screen of the intercom.

 

"My friends are here. You know what to do." Momo went to the door and invited them in, after exchanging the glances of desperation for help to the two. Jeongyeon nodded her head. _What is that supposed to mean, dumb ass?_ Momo screamed in her head, glaring at the same aged girl.

 

Nayeon came in with the perfect skill of acting like she was amused to see Mina for the first time although she had seen the face for almost hundreds of times already. Maybe a little bit shocked because the girl looked prettier than how she used to look like when she was in high school.

 

Mina smiled, bowing a little bit to Nayeon and Jeongyeon when they walked into the kitchen where she was standing at. The oldest among the four ran towards the new transfer, side-hugging her and received the what-the-hell-Im-Nayeon look from Momo. "Hey, aren't you introducing this cutie?"

 

The expression on Momo's face was priceless. Jeongyeon and Nayeon had to hold back their laughters because of the lack of emotion in the girl's tone.

 

"Her name is Myoui Mina," Momo looked at Mina with a stone cold face before continuing her fake introduction "Sophomore in Fashion, I guess?"

 

Mina giggled as she hung her head low. _Right, she could still giggle now?_ What she said next caught everyone (mostly Momo as she felt like jumping off from the veranda) off guard.

 

"Actually, it's Drama, Dance and Cinematic and I'm a Dance major transferee from NYU." Jeongyeon let out a loud 'eh?' and Momo had never felt like choking someone to death so hard until the girl who had her arm around her neck asked a dumb question, "I thought you are from Texas?"

 

The shocked faces of the other two in the operation scared her naive ass. Before she could register what was happening and the thing she just said, Mina innocently helped her by knocking some sense into her head.

 

"Have we met before? How do you know that I was born there?" Mina looked at Momo, confused with the fact Jeongyeon seemed to know things about her even though she just met them a few minutes ago.

 

"I mean! No, you look like a Japanese-American so I just kind of figured that out?" She laughed, nudging the other to join her from making the situation worse "Mo, I came here for my hoodie. Get your ass in the room now!"

 

Jeongyeon pushed Momo into the room, locking it after smashing the door shut. The glare of hers could stab her like a knife, "What do you think you are doing, Jeong?"

 

Momo was smacked at the back of her head and the other girl walked back and forth in the room, making her even more stressed out because of the situation.

 

"Okay so, let's see." Jeongyeon slightly leaned against Momo's study table before gathering up all the information she had received, "Your roommate is Myoui Mina who happened to be your ex and it would definitely be alright if she is not in the same major as you! Thank god she is just a year younger, or else you will be stuck with her every day. What saves you now is the additional subjects extra classes you applied for."

 

The only thing Momo could do was just to nod. The whole situation was just too complicated for her, as if it was all planned out. How could this happen, honestly? She could deal with it if Mina happened to be just a college mate but obviously not this, where the girl suddenly became her roommate and apparently got into the same classes as hers.

 

"Nothing will happen, it's not like I still have feelings for her."

 

"Says the one who spammed the fuck out of her brain at two in the morning." Jeongyeon muttered under her breath. Sighing, the girl walked to Momo's closet and grabbed the maroon hoodie with a small university logo on it, "I will take this, just to make her believe that we really got into the room for this goddamn thing."

 

Nayeon and Mina were sitting at the dining table when they came out from the room, chit-chatting just like how close friends would. Momo did not bother to look at Mina and walked to the fridge to get a drink, just to wash away the thirst of hers or maybe a little part of her was sure that she just wanted to rinse off all the events happened from the past nine hours.

 

She sat on the kitchen counter next to the fridge behind Mina, so that she won't see the girl's face and can only listen to whatever they were talking about until they left the apartment around an hour after that.

 

"Do you hate me?"

 

Momo stopped in her track before looking back at the girl standing meters away from her. She knew that Mina had a soft voice and it was as if they were just introduced to each other an hour ago since the girl sounded small and shy.

 

She did not want to care about her feelings, at all, not like the girl did anyway when she left her in the library years ago.

 

"You know the answer well, Myoui." When the first name of Mina's rolled off her tongue, Momo hoped the girl knew that she was really mad. Guess god was testing her and her patience.

 

"No, I don't. Talk to me about it, Momo. Please." Mina was desperate, she did not even care if Momo was seeing her in this state. The only thing that matter now was to know what the older felt about her.

 

However, even though she knew the answer Momo was going to give her, Mina could not help but to feel her heart getting heavier with what was replied to her begs.

 

"Yes, I do. I'm going out." Momo grabbed her phone and purse on the table before getting the house key that she hung on the hook; slamming the front door shut when Mina just stood rooted there.

 

*

 

" _The flight was delayed for an hour. Your daddy really took his time to reminisce the days when we lived here._ " She laid on the bed, eyes looking at the bedroom door that was not closed properly.

 

"I really missed it here. Seems like we're back home." Mina said while playing with the hem of the blanket that covered her "Come and visit me often when you're not busy. It feels weird living without both of you and Kai of course."

 

She heard her brother yelling 'i will punch those who take advantage on you!' on the line, laughing because of his overprotective side that she did not usually see since he loved being the one who keeps everything low-key.

 

Mina did not expect this to happen. What she wished to happen was just to live an ordinary life, since the one she had in NYU was a little bit crowded and she just missed it in Korea. She really thought she would have new friends, a new and very good roommate to know and get closer to. Not like this where she unfortunately got Momo as her roommate and to make matters worse, even getting into the dance major where the girl happened to be one of the vice president in the organisation. And surprise! She really did get a glimpse of the Kim Dahyun in the theatre when the newcomers and freshmen were supposed to be at for the introduction to clubs and further information about the university.

 

Her phone buzzed when she just locked the door from the outside to head to her first Philosophy class. It was a message from Dahyun, speaking of the devil.

 

 **[16:40 PM] Kim Dubu-yo :** _Minaaa! Still using this kakaotalk? Just checking so I don't have to waste my data thru insta-dm y'know_

 

 **[16:40 PM] Kim Dubu-yo :** _I saw aunty talking to my mother yesterday when they were walking to the car. Cant believe youre here omg_

 

Mina giggled when she saw the messages.

 

 **[16:41 PM] Myoui Mina :** _Guess the surprise flopped? I forgot that youre enrolling as a freshman yesterday zzz_

 

**[16:41 PM] Myoui Mina :** _Lets meet after 7, ill be done with class after that ;~;_

 

In the lift, Mina focused on her phone since she was the only one in it until the lift stopped at the seventh floor. Looking up, she saw a girl that rocked perfectly well with light brown short hair plus the wavy ends that made her stand out really well. She noted on how nice the fashion taste of the girl's since she was wearing a simple loose blue shirt with cuffed jeans, the accessories made the whole outfit complete. She smiled, greeting the girl only to get a shocked expression and a loud 'oh' from her.

 

"You're Momo's roommate!" Jihyo pointed her index finger to Mina enthusiastically and straightened her hand to shake it with the Japanese, "I'm Jihyo, her very very close friend but more like a mother although I'm a year younger than her."

 

Noticing how friendly the girl was to her, Mina shook hands with her and introduced herself. She was told that Nayeon sent the selfie they took together earlier to the group, getting praises on how pretty she was and of course that made her look down in embarrassment.

 

"Seems like you have class. What class is it?" The Korean offered her KitKat. Mina took it and answered the question before eating it.

 

"Ah, it's just philosophy. What about you?"

 

"We're in the same class then! Sit with me, okay?" Jihyo smiled, cocking her head to the now opened doors of the lift indicating it was time for them to get out. The walk to the lecture room was calm, except for the stares she received from the students as they walked past the hallway. Jihyo reassured her that it was because she was pretty, Mina obviously denied it again with a soft laugh.

 

Jihyo's phone vibrated on the table when the lecturer was explaining the basics of what they were going to learn for the rest of the semester. Mina took a peek on the screen before looking at Jihyo with a smug smile, "Suckers for girls?"

 

The Korean grinned, knowing what the girl meant. She unlocked her phone and scrolled through the media in the group.

 

"See, we really are suckers for girls. How gay." They giggled, not to catch any attention from those in the class.

 

"I'm fine with it, don't worry." Mina said, after seeing Jihyo's face of curiosity. The other girl leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I know, girls are just beautiful."

 

*

 

"So, the convenience store is that way?" Mina pointed her right as she looked at Jihyo with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"And turn left, there where the pink cafe is at. It's three stalls after the cafe." Jihyo showed her directions, using big hand signs so that Mina could understand what she was saying. The girl nodded subtly, thanking Jihyo for the guide and walked off from the entrance.

 

Throughout the walk after class, Mina found out that Dahyun knew all of them since she hung out a lot with Momo after school almost everyday and was called as Momo's baby. Still acting like she had just met Momo yesterday, Mina had to lie that Dahyun was her internet friend whom she was really close to and acted surprised when the Korean told her that the younger was really close to them like a sister. Jihyo talked about all of Momo's achievement, from the best dancer award among all university dance teams to her stable grades despite the busyness of hers with the club.

 

Dahyun was seated in the middle of the cafe, at the table for two with a tall cup of mango smoothie and an iced americano which Mina assumed the caffeinated drink was hers. The girl indeed looked matured now with a slimmed down and more structured face unlike the Dahyun she last saw who had her baby fat cheeks that made her look pure and innocent. Normal things, the pale soybean (Mina used to tease her with that nickname) got up to engulf Mina in a very tight hug as she complained the last time Mina replied to her was when she sent a lot, a lot, of emojis to her Instagram story entry of packing up her luggages.

 

"I'm assigned to this one girl who skipped a year, a genius and an art prodigy. I will bring her to you this weekend." Dahyun fixed her green beret then tucked her hair behind her ear before asking Mina who her roommate was, "You?"

 

"It is just plain funny if you know who she is." The Japanese giggled.

 

"Who? Should I guess?"

 

"Unfortunately, it's Momo." Mina smiled. Dahyun instantly caught up with the girl. Seeing the wistful expression on Mina's face, the girl tried to bring the atmosphere up.

 

"Did any of you lose your hair yet after a cat fight?" Thankfully, Mina giggled to the joke as a respond. Not that Dahyun was completely relieved about it, deep down she knew that the girl was sad because of how Momo treated her.

 

Dahyun reached for Mina's cold hand, smiling when she did so and caressed the back of her hand with her thumb, "You know, don't think much about it. She is just shocked seeing you. Plus, she is probably thinking a lot about you being in the same course and even getting you as her roommate."

 

As if Mina would believe in that, she gave Dahyun a reassuring smile, telling her that it was fine and she understood why this happened.

 

"She just hates me, it's my fault after all."

 

The other girl objected strongly to the reply, making a big cross sign using her arms as she repeatedly said no. Mina was sure if she was in an animation movie, Dahyun would be having a red face with hot steams coming out from the top of her head and ears.

 

"I will talk to Momo. Just go home and act like nothing happened, okay?" The Korean said suggestively.

 

"Don't worry, you don't have to do it. I'm totally fine."

 

*

 

Mina's I'm totally fine definitely did not convince Dahyun at all. Therefore, there she was walking back to the dorms with Momo.

 

As usual and how she would always do with the Japanese, Dahyun talked about how her day went and what she did throughout the classes. Momo listening intently without interrupting, maybe with a few giggles and oh's along the way just so Dahyun knew that she was there in the topic. However, everything in herself seemed to forgot how to function properly when her roommate's name slipped off Dahyun's tongue.

 

"Why did you stop?" The shorter girl rubbed her forehead, her fault that she was not paying attention to what happened in front of her but really? In the middle of her tracks and Momo had to stop when she was scratching her forehead? That really hurt.

 

"I felt water dripping down the ceiling." She lied. Continuing her way, Dahyun caught up with her and intertwined their hands together. They were already in the lift when the Korean finally asked her what she had been wanting to ask.

 

"You really showed her the feeling of hatred of yours towards her. I thought you could be a little bit considerate."

 

Momo looked at the girl who had her eyes on her phone, "Dahyun? We talked about this before."

 

"And we need to discuss about this again since you are acting this way." The younger sighed, finally looking up to Momo as she leaned against the rail.

 

"There is nothing to talk about, really." The lift stopped at the ninth floor and Momo walked out from it, "I know you feel the pity for her, you just don't want to admit it."

 

The words of Dahyun made her stop and held the door from closing. The Korean saw the look in her eyes, Momo really wanted to say something about it but it ended up with her looking down and a heavy sigh being let out from her mouth.

 

"Let me know if you're home, send me a photo of your roommate too! Good night, Dahyun." Momo smiled before taking a step back from the door, watching it slid closed and Dahyun saw her palming her own face a second before it shut completely.

 

She had been standing in front of the door for a whole two minutes and contemplated whether it was really a good time for her to enter the house. Not wanting to procrastinate even longer and make herself look like a fool, Momo finally inserted the key and opened the door. To her luck, the girl she wanted to avoid was not in the mini kitchen nor the small living room of the dorm. She went for a cool down for her burning throat before slowly walking into the room that had a table lamp on, not making the door left in a complete darkness.

 

Momo was about to take her shirt off when she realised the head on the pillow at the lower bunk of the bed. She did not remember seeing that when she came in, thinking that it was just the blanket covering a bolster or something. The girl went to the bathroom so that her roommate would not see her half naked on the very second day of her stay here.

 

When she was two steps on the stairs, Momo went back down and peeked slowly in the blanket, to see whether the girl was already asleep or playing with her phone; she swore she almost died when the younger turned in her sleep as she groaned in disturbance when Momo lifted the blanket up a little bit.

 

Momo was a human being too after all, she knew that it would be not comfortable to sleep with lights on, especially the bright yellow lamp that could blind her eyes. Slowly clicking the button to turn the light off, Momo then sprinted up to her bed hoping that Mina did not notice anything.

 

It had not been easy for herself since ever Mina moved in. Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Dahyun knew that Momo tend to build her guilt and ego up; knowing that she would just act without thinking rationally because she was too caught up with the past. It was not her fault at all, Mina was her first love. That was not easy at all to forget and move on.

 

"Let her suffer like how I did." Momo whispered when the thought of the younger downstairs got into her head. Before turning off her purple salt lamp, her eyes were drifted to the leather made luggages that Mina had not finish unpacking yet.

 

She knew how the semester will end up going. Here goes her hell.

 

 

* * *

 

_Dorm rooms based on[this](https://goo.gl/images/rJMZeH) _

 


End file.
